Les Anca'fées
by Jaaku Hiketsu
Summary: Quatre petites fées dans un monde enchanté...


Titre : les Anca'fées

Auteur : Jaaku

Base : An cafe, la bonne blague !

Disclaimer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur les personnages.

Commentaire à la con de l'auteur : il fut une époque où les Ancafe avaient l'air tout pitits-gentils-mignons, avec Bou. C'est de cette époque dont je parle.

[ Jaaku, 12 / 01 / 2006 ]

____

J'aurais pu commencer mon récit par « il était une fois »... Alors pourquoi pas ?

Cette histoire n'est pas un conte. C'est un ramassis désespérant d'idioties, de guimauve, ou ce qu'il en deviendra lorsque les mots se formeront. Car l'esprit est vide. Il ne contient qu'une seule chose : le titre.

L'improvisation totale est le talent des artistes. Voyons donc ce que cela donne.

Il y a bien longtemps, peut-être si longtemps que les hommes n'étaient pas encore nés, la Terre était peuplée d'immenses forêts. C'est l'une d'entre elles, délimitée au nord par la grande étendue d'eau salée que l'on appelle la mer et où personne n'osait s'aventurer car d'étranges monstres marins la peuplaient, au sud et à l'ouest par un fleuve immense et à l'est par une gigantesque montagne où le soleil n'avait aucune prise et où la neige brillait sans cesse d'une blancheur éclatante, que se déroule l'histoire qui nous intéresse.

Au plus profond de cette forêt, si profond qu'aucune créature n'osait s'en approcher, vivait un peuple ignoré des autres, et pourtant si merveilleux : les fées. Il sera bien difficile de les décrire, car chacune est différente de sa voisine et pourtant y ressemble, elles sont faites d'un trait et de son contraire, elle peuvent être gentilles comme méchantes, belles comme laides quand elles sont en colère, généreuses comme avares... Mais je peux dire, du moins de ce que je me souviens, qu'elles rayonnent d'harmonie et qu'il me semblait presque toujours voir une auréole de lumière dorée autour d'elles. Véritablement, elles sont éclatantes de bon vivre.

Ces petites créatures, ne mesurant pas plus de trentes centimètres de haut, possédaient une jolie petite paire d'ailes transparentes, et où brillait le soleil. Lorsqu'elles volaient, pas souvent malheureusement car elles se fatiguaient rapidement, leurs ailes s'agitaient très vite, et je peux vous assurer que le spectacle est magnifique. Elles vivaient en harmonie avec la nature, qu'elles traitaient avec respect et protégeaient comme le plus sacré des trésors.

Il faut aussi préciser une chose au sujet des fées. Elles sont très pointilleuses sur ce point – celui dont je vais vous parler – et la moindre gaffe peut vous assurer un aller simple vers le royaume d'Hadès. Cela m'a surpris, en vérité, au premier abord, de voir que des êtres si proches de la nature soient habillés. Non pas que je parle de perversion, je ne suis pas comme cela, allons ! Mais c'est une drôle de contradiction, vous en conviendrez. Heureusement, j'ai pu me lier avec le chef de leur clan, le sage, celui qui sait. Le seul à savoir. Mais il faut d'abord que je vous explique tout cela, comme lui m'a expliqué, avant de parler de ceci.

Les différences entre les hommes et les femmes sont très réduites. Celles-ci n'ont pas de poitrine, et la seule différence se situe au niveau génital, je ne vous ferai pas de dessin, je pense que vous m'avez bien compris. Il existe deux manières de procréer chez les fées. Elles peuvent utiliser le moyen des hommes et des femmes – je ne ferai toujours pas de dessin, mais sachez que les cigognes n'apportent pas les bébés. Le second moyen, m'a-t-il dit, est de laisser une graine mâle et une graine femelle – ne me demandez pas comment les fées peuvent faire des graines, je n'en sais strictement rien – dans une fleur spéciale, je ne me souviens plus du nom, qui forme une sorte de cocon. Et dedans se développe une petite fée.

Chose surprenante, c'est que les fées utilisent toujours ce moyen-là. C'est une règle ancestrale, apparemment, et le chef est le seul à savoir que c'est possible autrement. Des sortes de jupes longues cachent leur sexe et il est strictement interdit de montrer, de voir, ou d'essayer de voir sous l'habit d'une autre sous peine de bannissement. Or, si une fée est bannie, elle meurt de tristesse, car elle ne peut vivre seule.

De ce que j'ai compris, l'acte sexuel est un péché absolu, et les fées qui vivent dans la justesse et la perfection de la nature ne peuvent l'accepter. Et petit à petit elles ont oublié...

Pour résumer, c'est une chose absolument taboue, et personne à part le chef ne sait qu'il existe deux sexes. Les fées sont de bien étranges créatures.

Cette explication est certes forte intéressante, et je pourrais vous en raconter encore et encore sur leurs manières de vivre, mais peut-être devrions-nous nous concentrer sur les personnages de notre histoire, nous en découvrirons plus grâce à eux.

Nos personnages principaux sont donc quatres petites fées, de jeunes fées. Elles n'avaient qu'entre deux cent cinquante et trois cent vingts ans, ce qui correspond à environ seize ou dix-huit ans chez les humains. Elles étaient donc jeunes, encore, et aimaient beaucoup s'amuser. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'adoraient.

La première était une jeune fée mâle. Ses cheveux étaient oranges, ou marrons clairs, ou roux, on ne savait très bien, et ses yeux noisettes brillaient souvent de malice. Elle était très taquine, et passait son temps à rire de ses bêtises. Elle s'appelait Miku. Par commodité, sachant que les quatres sont des fées mâles – je l'ai appris peu avant mon départ – je dirai « il ».

Le second avait je pense le comportement qu'on pouvait rapprocher le plus avec celui d'une fille. Les cheveux couleur de soleil et lisses comme la soie, il passait des heures à les coiffer tous les matins, chantonnant doucement. Il adorait chanter. Mais il ne pensait pas chanter bien, alors il évitait de le faire devant les autres. Très fragile, il pleurait souvent quand on l'embêtait et était assez susceptible, et c'était bien pour cela que les autres aimaient l'embêter ! Mais dans les situations d'extrême urgence, il devenait d'une volonté de fer. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance aux règles. Celui-ci, vous l'avez peut-être deviné, se nommait Bou.

Le troisième, les cheveux noirs d'encre, les yeux d'ébène, était le plus mystérieux. Il dégageait une aura étrange, un peu différente des autres, peut-être parce qu'elle était plus sombre. Très calme, parfois un peu en retrait des autres, il n'en restait pas moins un grand rigolard et il adorait s'amuser. Ce qui faisait aussi de lui un personnage étrange. N'ai-je pas dit que les fées étaient contradictoires ? Celui-là portait le nom de Kanon.

Enfin, le quatrième et dernier portait les cheveux châtains. C'était le plus vieux de la bande, mais pas le plus sérieux ! Il adorait caracoler à droite et à gauche, embêter les plus jeunes – la principale victime était Bou – et piquer des friandises dans les cachettes des adultes... S'il y eût un leader à la bande, il m'eut semblé que cela aurait du être lui. Ce petit plaisantin se nommait Teruki.

Les présentations faites, passons directement à l'histoire in medias res, et à la vie follement passionnante – je lance des fleurs à mon texte si je veux ! – de nos quatres amis.

C'était un matin de printemps. Le soleil venait juste de pointer son nez au-dessus des arbres et l'herbe sentait encore la rosée. Et Bou s'acheminait vers le petit coin d'arbres, protégé des curieux par tout un amas de branchages. C'était leur repère, à l'écart du village – si on pouvait appeler cela un village, c'était plutôt des maisons dans des écorces de noix de coco géantes suspendues dans les arbres et regroupées –, et le premier qui y pénétrait risquait de grandes brimades. Car le respect des autres et de l'intimité est une vertu chez les fées, et elle contribue à ne pas découvrir le corps de l'autre. Encore et toujours cette tradition.

Le blond allait donc rejoindre les autres, lorsqu'un bulldozer sortit brusquement du couvert d'un buisson en hurlant :

-BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!

La petite fée poussa un hurlement de terreur qui se transforma en hurlement de rage lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Miku qui lui faisait une blague.

-Espèce de crétin ! cria-t-il, le frappant de son petit poing, les larmes au coin des yeux.

Ce qui ajouta à l'hilarité du roux. Sortirent alors de ce même buisson Teruki et Kanon, riant également.

-Vous aussi vous étiez dans le coup ? gémit Bou. Je vous déteste !

Et il accompagna ces paroles de grosses larmes et de lourds sanglots.

-T'es pas drôle, Bou... soupira Teruki.

Kanon s'approcha de la petite fée et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste fraternel.

-Allez, pleure pas, c'est qu'une blague. On a une belle journée de soleil, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher en versant des larmes, non ?

Seul un petit reniflement lui répondit. Il lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

-Je t'aiderai à te venger...

Le blond leva des yeux tout brillants sur lui et demanda d'une petite voix :

-C'est vrai ?

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Bou fit un grand sourire et agita ses petites ailes de contentement.

-Hé, les cachottiers, au lieu de papoter dans votre coin, ça vous dit qu'on aille à la rivière ? Il fait beau !

-Bonne idée, approuva Kanon.

Il suivit Teruki et Miku qui discutaient allègrement. Bou ne put que les suivre également, car la petite fée sombre avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Sans un mot, ils avançaient. Le blond trouvait cela un peu dérangeant, car jamais on ne lui avait pris la main, mais il ne dit rien. Un moment, Miku se retourna pour s'assurer qu'ils les suivaient, et vit également leurs deux mains liées. Il trouva cela étrange, mais ne dit rien non plus.

Il faut dire que les fées communiquent très peu avec leurs corps, les contacts physiques sont très rares ou inexistants. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Miku et Bou aient ce genre de réaction. Par contre, je me demande encore ce qui a pris Kanon. Sûrement je ne le saurai jamais véritablement.

Nos quatres compères arrivèrent bien vite à la rivière. En réalité c'était un minuscule cours d'eau, mais pour des petites fées de trente centimètres de hauteur, cela représentait presque un fleuve. Heureusement qu'il était très calme et tranquille. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se baigner. C'était les règles.

Aussi ils s'installèrent au bord, admirant la beauté du paysage dont ils ne pouvaient se lasser, discutant et riant sans répit, lançant des cailloux dans l'eau ou se poursuivant sur la berge. Bien innocente et joyeuse est la vie des fées...

Il arriva le moment fatidique du midi. Et chez nous comme chez les fées, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, bien que chez elles cela se situe plus vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Les jours étaient réglés différemment.

Et Teruki avait toujours faim, comme il le manifesta bruyamment :

-J'ai faim ! Je veux manger ! On rentre ?

-Ah non ! protesta Bou. Je veux rester encore !

Se prélassant sur le bord, allongé sur le ventre, les yeux clos, il ne se voyait pas du tout, mais pas du tout se lever ! Kanon, lui, s'était éloigné un peu, comme la solitude le prenait parfois. On le voyait encore, de loin, assis sur une branche qui surplombait le cours d'eau.

-Moi j'y vais alors !

-Tu nous ramènes quelque chose ? demanda Miku.

-Pas question ! Sauf si l'un de vous vient avec moi, alors j'accepte de partager un pique nique avec tout le monde ici même !

-Proposition adoptée, dit Bou. Miku, vas-y.

-Et pourquoi moi ? protesta le roux.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua le blond sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Surtout parce que t'as des trop petites jambes et petites ailes pour revenir avant le soir !

Bou leva vivement la tête, les yeux flamboyants. Il fixa son ami pendant quelques instants avec ce visage sévère, avant de hurler d'une voix suraiguë :

-Maiiieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!

Riant comme des beaux diables, Miku et Teruki filèrent vers le village.

Durant quelques minutes Bou resta seul, ruminant sa vengeance dans son coin. Mais il fut bientôt rejoint par Kanon, qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

-Chercher à manger. On fait un pique nique ici. Désolé mais ils n'ont pas pensé à te demander ton avis. Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas te déranger.

-Aucune importance, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Bou pour le voir se retourna sur le dos, ses petites ailes se repliant. Il regarda Kanon pendant quelques minutes, sans rien dire, je pourrais dire presque hésitant. Le brun, lui, fixait l'eau miroitante.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda enfin le blond.

-Oui, si tu veux, répondit-il en posant ses yeux d'encre sur lui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment important, mais... c'est étrange, alors... je... j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu as touché ma main ce matin...

-Oh ! fit le brun, qui semblait surpris de la question.

Je le soupçonne en fait de ne pas avoir su quoi répondre à son ami.

Après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, il dit tout de même d'un air songeur :

-En fait... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée... Je sais que j'avais froid aux mains, et je n'aime pas ça. J'aurais pu réchauffer mes doigts dans mon autre main, mais comme elle était froide aussi, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien. Et que la tienne était sûrement chaude...

-Hum, je comprends, fit le blond avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas désagréable... même si c'est un peu bizarre.

-Je crois que toutes les choses dont on n'a pas l'habitude sont bizarres.

-C'est possible.

-Si ça ne t'a pas déplu... je pourrais recommencer ? Moi aussi je trouve ça chouette.

Le blond eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Moi je veux bien, mais... enfin... tu crois que c'est bien ?

-Personne ne le fait jamais, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit interdit explicitement... Tant que je ne regarde pas sous ta jupe ! ajouta-t-il en riant, faisant mine de la soulever.

-Ah non ! cria Bou tout en serrant les genoux et plaquant le tissu contre ses jambes.

Ils rirent tous les deux, tandis que Kanon ébouriffait encore les cheveux du blond, comme il adorait le faire. Il dit ensuite d'un ton redevenu sérieux :

-Vaut mieux pas en parler, c'est sûr. Ils ne comprendraient pas, les autres.

-Je pense aussi.

Bou crut son ami. Contre son attachement profond aux règles, il fut persuadé qu'ils ne faisaient là rien de mal, juste quelque chose de nouveau. Et ce quelque chose de nouveau l'intriguait très fortement.

-Je peux prendre ta main moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr.

Le blond se tourna sur le côté, et prenant timidement la main du brun dans la sienne, la tint contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, chacun se concentrant pleinement sur la sensation de la chair contre la chair, qui semble si naturelle pour nous mais était si inhabituelle pour eux. Et les deux se sentaient bien. Calmes, tranquilles. C'était presque comme si la douce chaleur qu'ils ressentaient les apaisaient.

Cet instant de pur bonheur – car il faut bien l'appeler ainsi – fut interrompu par le retour des deux zigotos de service. Gêné, bien que ne sachant exactement pourquoi, le blond repoussa bien vite la main de Kanon. Lequel comprit et ne montra – ni ne ressentit – le moindre signe de vexation.

-On a ramené pleins de bonnes choses ! s'exclama Miku, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Fais voir vite ! s'écria Bou comme un gosse, se précipitant sur lui.

Content de le faire mariner, Miku prit d'abord son temps pour s'asseoir, Teruki fit de même, et ce ne fut que lorsque Bou et Kanon acceptèrent d'en faire autant qu'ils consentirent à déballer leurs victuailles.

Il y avait tout un tas de fruits les plus divers, certains dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, des petits gâteaux faits à partir de ces fruits, et surtout... des friandises !

-Tu en as encore pris dans la réserve ! s'exclama le brun, voyant cela.

Teruki ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'élargissant donna une réponse suffisante.

-Teruki, tu devrais arrêter de voler, ce n'est pas bien, reprocha le blond.

-Taratata ! Qui est bien content de tout manger quand j'en ramène, hein ?

Bou baissa les yeux. Les yeux de Miku pétillèrent de malice.

-C'est à se demander comment tu ne deviens pas une vraie petite bouboule ! Hé, j'ai trouvé un jeu de mot ! Une Bou-boule !

Ils rirent tous les trois commes des abrutis, et je dois bien dire que cette blague m'amusa aussi même si elle était un peu facile.

Le seul à ne pas rire bien sûr était la petite fée blonde, dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Miku tu abuses !! J'en ai assez que tu m'embêtes tout le temps ! Laisse-moi un peu tranquille !

-Oh, c'est juste pour rire, fais pas la tronche !

-Je fais pas la tronche, mais tu me saoûles !

-Oh ça va ! Je m'excuse voilà, t'es content ? Je le referais plus !

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois... marmonna Teruki avec un petit sourire en coin. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il alors que Kanon, à côté de lui, venait de lui tirer une mèche de cheveux.

-Cessez donc un peu, tous les deux, c'est l'heure de manger. Pas de faire pleurer Bou.

-Il y a des occupations qui se font à tout heure, répondit le roux.

Mais il se tut bien vite devant le regard assassin de la fée sombre. Parfois, lorsqu'elle était agacée, elle faisait franchement peur. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à se jeter sur lui et l'égorger, et ce n'était pas une pensée des plus rassurantes.

Sachant très bien l'effet que faisait son regard sur son ami, le brun se détourna tranquillement, s'intéressant au pique nique. Les autres firent de même et bien vite il ne fut plus question que de rires et de blagues.

Je ne pourrais continuer mon histoire sans préciser à mes lecteurs que je ne peux retranscrire toutes les scènes entre les quatres amis, si mignonnes soient-elles. En effet, leurs sorties sont relativement identiques, et le bonheur n'est pas intéressant à voir. C'est pour cela que nous passerons directement au lendemain matin, à l'heure où tout le monde se retrouve dans le petit refuge.

Lorsque Bou arriva, ce matin-là, il ne trouva que Kanon. Après les salutations d'usage, qui consistaient en un rituel assez étrange que je ne saurais vous décrire, le petit blond demanda :

-Miku et Teruki ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

C'était inhabituel, en effet, car la fée aux cheveux châtains étaient souvent la première.

-Comme tu le vois, répondit le brun. Mais ça m'arrange, en fait. Que dirais-tu qu'on passe la journée tous les deux ?

-Heu... Oui, je veux bien, mais... Pourquoi pas avec les autres ?

-On pourra concocter notre petit plan, non ? fit Kanon avec un clin d'œil et un battement d'aile.

-Oui, tu as raison ! approuva Bou avec un grand sourire.

-Alors allons-y.

Comme la veille, le brun prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Il se sentait bien, ainsi, aussi il ne voyait pas pourquoi s'en priver, d'autant plus que son ami était d'accord. Bou, quant à lui, était tout heureux de marcher main dans la main avec Kanon, car il aimait sentir le contact chaud de la peau.

Aucun des deux n'avait rien dit de ce qui s'était passé, et ne comptait pas le faire. Si personne ne se touchait jamais, il y avait bien une raison.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda alors la petite fée blonde, brisant le silence.

-Dans un endroit où personne ne nous trouvera...

Ils marchèrent longtemps, peut-être trois quarts d'heure, pour compter dans notre système d'écoulement du temps, avant de se poser au bord d'une petite clairière que traversait un minuscule cours d'eau claire. Le soleil perçait le feuillage dru des arbres, projetant des rayons de lumière sur l'herbe verte.

-Que c'est joli comme endroit ! s'émerveilla Bou.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps.

Ils s'allongèrent lascivement sur le tapis d'herbe, admirant le paysage.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Bou se retourna, roulant sur le ventre, et se redressa en appuyant ses coudes sur le sol herbeux.

-Dis-moi... Je peux te toucher ?

Kanon fit un petit sourire et lui tendit sa main.

-Non, je veux dire... Ailleurs...

Le brun haussa un sourcil surpris. Bou se mit à rougir.

-Pardon...

-Non, il ne faut pas. Je suis juste un peu étonné... Mais, tu peux...

-Ne bouge pas, alors...

Le blond fit un petit sourire, puis timidement, approcha ses doigs fins de ceux de Kanon, qui ne bougea pas, comme lui avait demandé son ami. Il en effleura juste le bout, puis les caressa, lentement, sans oublier une parcelle de chair. Et il remonta, étudiant la paume du bout des doigts, puis le bras, et l'épaule. Kanon avait fermé ses yeux, se concentrant au maximum sur les sensations que lui procurait la jeune fée. Douces sensations, en vérité.

Il frémit légèrement lorsque la main de Bou frôla, tel une aile de papillon, la base de son cou, là où il rejoint l'épaule. La main se retira brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta le blond, le fixant d'un air attristé.

-Non, non, pas du tout ! – il se redressa rapidement – je... c'était un peu différent de d'habitude, c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas exactement comment te dire...

-Ce n'était pas désagréable ?

-Non, au contraire, c'était très doux. Continue s'il te plaît... implora-t-il en se rallongeant.

Le blond esquissa un sourire. Il était intimidé mais en même temps très fier. Kanon, le grand Kanon qu'il adorait et avec lequel il se sentait parfois inutile, car il semblait toujours pouvoir tout faire tout seul, lui demandait quelque chose ! Le petit Bou ne servait pas qu'à pleurer et à être embêté, là il en avait la certitude absolue.

Il reprit ses caresses où il les avait arrêtées, remonta le long du cou, toujours avec une lenteur presque excessive, car la découverte se fait toujours petit à petit, et elle doit être savourée à sa juste valeur. On ne découvre une chose qu'une seule fois.

Il remonta donc le long du cou, caressant la peau si douce. Il retraça les contours de l'oreille, s'attarda sur une joue rosie avant de passer ses doigts sur les lèvres pleines. Il retira sa main vivement lorsqu'il sentit un contact chaud et humide. Une petite langue rose venait d'apparaître entre les deux bandes de chair.

-Hé ! râla le léché.

-Ose me dire que tu n'apprécies pas ! rétorqua le lécheur.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps !

-Redonne, pour voir...

Enthousiasme à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle sensation, Bou tendit son index à Kanon, lequel en lappa doucement le bout. Puis il en lécha toute la longueur, passant et repassant sur tout ce doigt fin qui lui était présenté. Et il le happa entre ses lèvres, le suçotant comme il faisait avec son pouce lorsqu'il était bébé. Toujours plus curieux, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du blond, il entreprit en même temps que ce léger mouvement de va et vient, un mouvement de langue plus que sensuel - bien qu'aucun des deux ne connaisse ce mot.

Et sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, le cœur de Bou s'affola. Il battait à une vitesse folle, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Un éclair de panique traversa son regard, il pressa sa main contre sa poitrine.

-J'ai le cœur qui bat très vite... murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la fée qui l'interrogeait des yeux, sans stopper ses activités buccales.

Toujours continuant, il leva une main vers le torse de son ami, et posa sa main également, au niveau du cœur. Il caressa tendrement la peau douce, s'éloignant lentement de son point d'origine. Il atteignit un téton, sur lequel il s'attarda, en toute innocence. Il le sentit durcir sous ses doigts, mais ne s'étonna pas. Après tout, le froid également durcissait la pointe des mamelons. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ça.

Par contre, il fut véritablement surpris lorsque le petit blond émit un soupir de contentement, puis alors qu'il poursuivait, un gémissement étouffé.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-il, arrêtant tout contact avec son ami.

-Rien de mal... ce... c'était si bon !

L'expression inquiète de Kanon disparut et fut remplacée par un beau sourire.

-Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis...

Levant alors les yeux vers le ciel, il dit, bien à contrecœur :

-On devrait rentrer, la nuit ne tardera pas à tomber.

-Tu as raison, fit Bou en fixant également la couverture bleue qui gardait leurs jours et leurs nuits.

Cela peut vous sembler rapide, mais il faut préciser que les jours sont très courts à cette époque. De plus, la nuit dure assez longtemps, et les fées ne doivent jamais sortir la nuit. On dit que des esprits rôdent, cherchant dans la pénombre une proie pour lui arracher les ailes et l'entraîner dans le monde souterrain. Les fées ont une peur panique des entrailles de la Terre, le saviez-vous ?

Ainsi donc, Bou et Kanon rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Ils eurent droit à un beau sermon de Teruki et Miku qui se demandaient où ils étaient passés, mais « ce n'était pas grave puisqu'ils s'étaient bien amusés quand même. » Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Ils furent un peu déçus lorsque Kanon annonça qu'il ne viendrait pas avec eux le lendemain, et que Bou ajouta la même chose. Teruki soupçonna que s'installait entre les deux une relation qui équivalait à une relation amoureuse, mais par respect pour l'intimité de ses deux amis, il ne fit aucune objection. Lui aussi était bien content d'être seul avec Miku... Même si c'était évident qu'ils ne faisaient pas la même chose que Bou et Kanon...

Juste avant que Bou rentre dans la noix de coco qui lui servait d'appartement – chaque fée possède à partir de cent vingt-cinq ans son appartement privé – le brun lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Demain ce sera ton tour de me montrer tout ce que je t'ai fait... ». Le blond répondit : « Je te renvoie la remarque... » avant de disparaître dans sa demeure.

Cette nuit-là chacun dormit profondément et paisiblement.

Le lendemain fut presque identique à la veille. Kanon découvrit également des doigts le corps de Bou, et Bou apprit à Kanon l'art de réveiller les deux pointes de chair sur son torse.

Les jours qui suivirent furent semblables également, jusqu'à ce que Bou fasse une magnifique découverte...

C'était dans cette clairière qui habitait leurs secrets depuis presque une semaine. Bou, penché sur le torse de Kanon, était occupé d'une main à caresser le cou ou l'épaule, de l'autre à faire réagir un téton. Et la jeune fée fut prise d'une envie expresse de non plus toucher la peau de son aîné avec ses doigts, mais avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Rejetant tout d'abord cette idée, la trouvant trop bizarre et pensant que le brun désapprouverait totalement, il continua sa besogne. Mais elle persistait, cette idée, il le voulait tellement...

Alors il se pencha et de ses lèvres pleines effleura juste la peau si douce. Elle l'était encore plus qu'avec les doigts. Se concentrant sur ce nouveau « jeu », il s'amusa à parsemer le cou de Kanon de petits baisers aussi légers qu'une plume, tandis que le brun, interloqué, demandait :

-Mais... Bou ?

-Ce n'est pas bien ? Moi j'aime beaucoup...

-Si... c'est bien...

C'était vrai que pour Kanon aussi, les lèvres étaient mieux que les doigts.. C'était plus doux...

Aussi il laissa faire la jeune fée, caressant ses cheveux – il adorait ses cheveux – tandis qu'elle l'inondait de baisers, de plus en plus francs, sur le cou, les joues, les épaules.

-Je peux essayer quelque chose ? demanda alors le brun.

-Oui, bien sûr... répondit Bou, se reculant un peu.

Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ce que son ami allait faire.

Kanon posa sa main sur la nuque du petit blond, le forçant à s'approcher encore, et toujours plus, de son visage... Tout d'abord il pressa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un contact qui les fit tous les deux frémir, puis commença à l'embrasser. Bou ne tarda pas à répondre, et ainsi naquit cet échange magnifique que l'on appelle le baiser. Encore simple, il reflétait complètement l'innocence des deux fées.

Sans prendre le temps de respirer, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, grisés par cette nouvelle sensation qui faisait battre leur cœur à l'unisson.

Une étape fut franchie, encore une, lorsque Kanon, apprenti lécheur – comme nous l'avons écrit précédemment. Ne riez pas ! – pointa le bout de sa langue et entreprit de lécher les lèvres de son ami. Lesquelles s'écartèrent, dans un geste presque instinctif, et les deux homologues se rencontrèrent. Très timidement au départ, puis avec plus de franchise, elles entamèrent un long ballet, se caressèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer avant de s'asphyxier.

-Waouuuh... laissa échapper Bou.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu de bonheur intense. Kanon ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi rayonnant.

-Je crois qu'on vient de trouver un truc magnifique...

Chacun avait presque peine à y croire.

-Oui... Tellement magnifique que j'en veux encore ! fit le blond, joignant le geste à la parole.

Ce qui était loin de déplaire à Kanon...

Je ne sais combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent, des heures et des heures je crois bien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils faillirent se faire surprendre par la nuit, et que c'est main dans la main, en courant, qu'ils rejoignirent le village.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, le corps de Bou pressé contre – pour la première fois – celui de Kanon. D'ordinaire, on se lasse vite des choses, mais ils venaient de découvrir un univers tellement vaste et encore ignoré qu'ils prenaient tout leur temps. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, une découverte ne se fait qu'une seule fois.

Et, sûrement vous vous en doutiez, mais déjà présent dans leurs cœurs avant ces évènements, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre en secret se renforcèrent. Bizarrement, ce qu'ils faisaient ne leur apparaissait pas comme une manifestation de ces sentiments, bien qu'aucun ne se voyait faire ceci avec Miku ou Teruki, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Allongés dans l'herbe, donc, ils s'embrassaient, sans se lasser – est-il seulement possible de se lasser d'une telle chose ? – corps contre corps. Kanon enlaçait étroitement Bou, celui-ci caressait la peau de son aîné.

Et à nouveau, ce fut le plus jeune qui eut une nouvelle idée. Délaissant les lèvres du brun, il descendit lentement, embrassant la peau douce, puis atteignit un bouton de chair, qu'il entreprit de faire durcir sous les coups de langue et de dents. Loin de protester, Kanon rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant par de petits soupirs la nouvelle et douce torture.

Et c'était de plus en plus bon… Les mains de la jeune fée enflammaient sa peau…

Et je crois que Kanon, à cet instant, prit véritablement peur, car il fut pris d'une envie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus bas, dans le bas-ventre, il ressentait une étrange chaleur… Si forte qu'il voulait qu'on le touche… Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais… il voulait !

-Ah, Bou… gémit-il. Je… j'ai une sensation étrange… je veux…

Il ne parvenait pas à le dire, mais n'y tenant plus, il repoussa le blond et sa main migra le long de son torse, de son ventre, jusqu'à venir se glisser sous le tissu. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent son organe, il sursauta, à la fois de surprise car pour la première fois il sentait son sexe plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et de plaisir. Guidé par il ne savait quel instinct, il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

-Que fais-tu ?! s'écria Bou, soudainement effrayé par les gestes et les gémissements de la jeune fée.

-Je ne sais pas, mais… Aah ! C'est bon…

-Je peux le faire ?

Hé non Bou ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire ! Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui l'attendait…

Kanon agrippa la main de Bou, et lui montra comment faire. Ou plutôt, il guida sa main le long de la hampe dressée. Intimidé, le blond se laissa faire, puis il intima au brun son propre rythme, sous des gémissements de moins en moins étouffés. Totalement soumis, celui-ci se noyait dans l'extase, incapable de raisonner, de réfléchir.

Bou, lui, agissait avec une sorte de plaisir, celui de donner à son aîné tant de plaisir justement, et lui qui craignait un peu tout et n'osait rien faire, aucun des « changements » physiques de Kanon ne le fit cesser. Au contraire, le sexe tendu qu'il caressait encore et encore, il le trouvait terriblement excitant. Tout comme le visage du brun, les joues rosies, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient de petits cris.

Et Kanon, au sommum de l'extase, se libéra dans un long râle. Pantelant, il resta haletant dans l'herbe, coupé du monde. Bou, surpris, avait retiré sa main vivement, sentant ce liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. A présent il observait le sperme gluant, puis essuya sa main dans l'herbe en murmurant « berk… ». Et il se rapprocha de Kanon, légèrement inquiet, car il n'avait pas bougé.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Hmm…

-Tu me montreras aussi ?

-Une autre fois… Une autre fois trésor…

Sans faire attention à l'appelation, Bou demanda encore :

-C'est bien ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Mais c'est fatiguant…

-D'accord…

Ils restèrent là pendant un certain temps, Kanon avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Bou et s'était endormi. Ah, c'est fatiguant quand on n'a pas l'habitude ! – Mais non, je ne suis pas sarcastique… Bou le regardait tendrement, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux mèches noires.

Cette scène idyllique, qui aurait pu durer encore, fut ternie bien trop vite par la nuit tombante. La petite fée blonde fut obligée de réveiller son compagnon.

En rentrant, loin de trouver le calme habituel de la fin de l'après-midi, c'est tout une réunion qu'ils retrouvèrent dans le village.

Tout d'abord intrigués, ils se lâchèrent, bien évidemment, et s'approchèrent. Et plus ils approchaient, plus l'angoisse montait en eux. La tension était presque palpable, les visages fermés, les regards parfois inquiets, parfois hostiles. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser une question que le grand sage vint à eux et leur dit sans préambule :

-Ainsi vous pensiez que je ne saurais rien de ce qui s'est passé… Bou, annonça-t-il haut et fort, a trahi notre clan ! Il a trahi le secret !

-NOON ! hurla la jeune fée, les yeux se remplissant de larmes, tandis que l'effarement clouait Kanon sur place.

C'était si soudain et si imprévu qu'un rêve n'aurait pas fait un autre effet. La foule faisait cercle autour d'eux. On aurait dit un tribunal.

-Et pourtant si ! Tu as porté atteinte à la pudeur, à nos règles ! Tu as regardé sous ses vêtements !

Des cris d'effroi se firent entendre.

-Je n'ai rien vu ! protesta Bou, secouant la tête frénétiquement. Je n'ai rien vu !

-Tu as regardé avec les mains, c'est encore pire !

Les regards se détournaient. Les jambes ne le portant plus, le corps de Bou s'affaissa, et agenouillé, il sanglota plus fort que jamais.

-C'est pourquoi je te punis, ici et maintenant, au banissement !

-Ce n'est pas possible… Non !

Laissant la pauvre fée recroquevillée dans son malheur, le chef du clan se tourna vers Kanon.

-Quant à toi, tu resteras avec moi pendant un certain temps, sans voir personne d'autre. Je t'apprendrai à résister à ce genre de tentation.

Le regard du brun se posa sur Bou à côté de lui, puis il dit simplement sur un ton très calme :

-Non. Je pars avec lui.

La stupeur se lit dans tous les visages. Le petit minois de Bou se releva, et regarda son ami.

-Kanon…

-Je n'abandonne pas mes amis, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Teruki, dans la foule aux côtés de Miku, posa les yeux sur lui, puis sur les deux condamnés, puis encore sur lui, avant de se précipiter dans le cercle et de s'exclamer :

-Moi non plus !

A nouveau la surprise, celle de Kanon en plus.

-Non, protesta-t-il, Teru, ne fais pas l'imbécile…

-Ici, c'est moi le plus grand !

-Je viens aussi !

Miku venait de traverser la foule.

-Vous pensiez vous débarasser de moi aussi facilement ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les lèvres de Teruki s'étirèrent. Etrangement, tous les trois ne semblaient pas effrayés par la perspective de partir. Kanon tendit la main à Bou, lequel la prit, des larmes de reconnaissance sur les joues. Avec un simple au revoir, ils partirent sans se retourner, sans bagage, sans remord.

Et ils marchèrent, longtemps, très longtemps. Pendant plusieurs jours. Et ils eurent tout le temps de parler. De s'expliquer. De se confier. D'avouer.

Le premier Miku avait brisé le silence.

-C'est vrai que… Bou, tu as vraiment… touché sous la jupe de Kanon ?

Le petit blond rougit un peu.

-Oui…

-Je me disais bien que vous faisiez des choses bizarres en ce moment ! dit simplement le roux avec un petit rire.

-Tu n'es pas choqué ? demanda timidement le blond.

-Non… Je trouve ça bizarre, mais si vous le faites, c'est que ce ne doit pas être si terrible que ça… Personnellement je n'ai jamais aimé les règles que je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Teruki.

-Moi qui pensait que vous n'alliez plus me parler ! s'écria Bou.

-Comme quoi, l'amitié peut être plus forte que les préjugés, fit Kanon avec un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

-Oui !

Dans l'abri de fortune construit en haut d'un arbre, Teruki, allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, se tournait et retournait. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Ce qu'il avait pu conserver précieusement dans son cœur lui apparaissait soudain comme trop lourd à porter, maintenant que Kanon et Bou étaient en couple – enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Négligeant sa peur de la nuit, il sortit du petit cocon fabriqué à la hâte en fin d'après-midi, et entra dans celui de la fée aux cheveux roux. Elle était couchée sur le côté, les bras repliés contre son torse, son pagne servant de couverture, dévoilant ses jambes fines. De ses lèvres s'échappaient un souffle régulier. Il était adorable.

-Miku… Tu dors ? souffla-t-il, gagné par l'appréhension.

-Je dormais… grogna une petite voix un peu agacée.

Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux, tandis que Teruki s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-T'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non… Il y a un petit truc qui me tracasse…

-Un problème ?

-Non, heu…

C'était bien plus difficile de le dire devant lui !

-En fait, je tenais à te dire quelque chose…

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Ca encourageait, ce genre de phrase…

-Pas vraiment…

Il savait que le lendemain, il n'aurait plus le courage. Et il regretterai de ne pas l'avoir dit. Quelque soit sa réponse, il savait que Miku resterait toujours ami avec lui. Faible compensation, mais bon, on se motive comme on peut.

-En fait… je tenais à te dire… murmura-t-il, se tordant les mains. Que… que… je t'aime…

Ne sachant si le roux avait compris la fin de sa phrase tellement elle avait été prononcée à voix basse, il leva des yeux hésitants vers lui. Et il lut sur son visage, de la surprise, et puis… il fit un beau sourire…

-Moi aussi…

Alors là, ç'en était trop pour Teruki. Bien qu'il soit optimiste, il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela se passerait comme cela. Ni que cela le rende aussi heureux.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, presque comme un réflexe.

-Bien sûr que oui !

Et, chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas non plus, Miku se jeta dans ses bras !

Refermant ses bras sur la petite fée, il dit en riant doucement :

-Kanon et Bou ont une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Mauvaise ? Je ne crois pas non… C'est mauvais pour toi ?

-Non…

-Alors tant mieux, dit Miku, se bouinant dans les bras de son tout nouveau amoureux. Parce que si ça rend plus heureux, je veux essayer…

-D'accord… On ira leur demander des conseils…

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais… Demain.

-Oui, demain.

-Tu arriveras à dormir, maintenant tu crois ?

-Si ma couverture reste collée à moi.

Le roux émit un petit rire.

-Si le couvert veut bien ne pas bouger, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi la couverture ne resterait pas collée à lui…

-Oula, ça devient trop compliqué pour moi !

Teruki s'allongea, et Miku se colla contre lui.

-Bonne nuit, Teruki… murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

-Bonne nuit mon amour…

Les deux s'endormirent bien vite.

Leur marche fut stoppé par un grand fleuve. Fatigués, las de voyager, ils décidèrent de s'installer là, et ce fut la période grands travaux.

Un jour, Bou décida de se baigner. Ils étaient partis, ils n'avaient plus aucune contrainte, non ? Kanon décida de l'accompagner, et pour la première fois, ils purent se voir nus. Et qui dit eau dit jeux dans l'eau, et papouilles dans l'eau, et puis papouilles hors de l'eau, tant qu'à faire !

Sur ce genre de choses je ne m'étendrai pas vraiment, car le but de cette histoire n'est pas de narrer la vie sexuelle des personnages. N'est-ce pas un peu dégradant pour eux ? Cessons un peu d'être indiscrets, et contentons-nous des faits sans trop de détails.

Ce jour-là fut le jour où Kanon et Bou le firent pour la première fois. Ne me demandez pas d'où leur est venu l'idée, je n'en sais strictement rien, hormis qu'elle vient de Kanon. Je peux par contre vous répéter ce qu'ils en ont dit après, car je trouve cela très mignon.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était possible de faire ça… murmura Bou, dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas très élégant, « ça »… Il faudrait trouver un autre mot…

-Oui… Alors on fait l'amour…

-Pourquoi ce mot-là ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

De surprise, le brun en resta figé quelques secondes. La question était si franche… Ce n'était pas les habitudes du blond.

-Oui… murmura-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

-Moi aussi, répondit Bou en l'embrassant.

Le baiser dura, interminablement, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la petite fée sombre demanda avec un léger sourire :

-Quel rapport avec la conversation ?

-Ce n'est que l'expression de notre amour, non ? Donc on fait l'amour…

-Pas faux… Et tellement mignon…

Oh oui, tellement mignon… Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir si j'aimais la guimauve ou pas, en fait… Mais ce n'est qu'une réflexion personnelle qui n'intéressera sûrement pas nos lecteurs. Passons donc directement à une petite anecdote assez drôle. Et indiscrète.

Kanon et Bou se promenaient tranquillement, cueillant également des fruits pour manger – c'est utile, de temps en temps. Savourant la douce fraîcheur de l'automne, ils marchaient en silence, lorsque tout à coup ils entendirent des bruits plus qu'étranges.

-Ahh… Oh, Teruki… Hmm…

Ils se regardèrent, pouffant de rire silencieusement. Kanon mit son doigt devant sa bouche, et à pas de loup, s'approcha du buisson d'où provenait le bruit. Bou le suivit.

C'était bien ce qu'ils pensaient : à l'abri des regards – à peu près ! –, Teruki, entre les jambes de Miku, imposait à celui-ci des mouvements plus qu'explicites. Et les sensations que lui procuraient la jeune fée aux cheveux châtains étaient très explicites aussi. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille un minimum.

Les deux indiscrets se regardèrent, puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, Kanon s'écria :

-J'VOUS VOIS !!!

Riant comme des beaux diables, le brun et le blond s'enfuirent sous le cri indigné de Miku et une belle insulte venant de Teruki.

Ainsi vivèrent donc les quatres amis, dans le bonheur, la joie et la luxure – mais non ! Les hivers succédaient aux étés, et rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer leur bonheur.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et comme nous, les fées ne sont pas immortelles. Le premier à mourir fut Miku.

La détresse de Teruki fut telle que cela m'est impossible de la décrire. L'image, que je revois encore dans ma tête, de son visage dévasté par la douleur est indescriptible, et me déchire le cœur. Il pleura beaucoup. Il cria aussi, à la Terre, au ciel, à tout ce qu'il trouvait et qui lui rappelait un tant soit peu son amour disparu. Kanon et Bou furent pour lui d'un grand secours. Patiemment, ils séchèrent ses larmes, écoutèrent ses plaintes, supportèrent ses cris, sans jamais rien dire. Eux aussi furent bouleversés de la mort de leur ami. Mais ils l'acceptèrent mieux que Teruki, je pense.

Il passait ses journées à retracer les chemins qu'ils avaient parcourus ensemble, les lieux qui l'avaient marqués, tout enfin, tout. Se noyant dans la nostalgie, il ne souriait plus. Il ne riait plus. Et la mort l'emporta lui aussi.

Dans sa mort il offrit à ses amis le plus beau des cadeaux, ce qui leur manquait depuis des années : un beau sourire sur son visage devenu serein.

Bou et Kanon l'enterrèrent aux côtés de son amour, et continuèrent à vivre. Eux aussi étaient nostalgiques. Ils parlaient souvent du passé, et les larmes coulaient beaucoup en évoquant leurs amis perdus.

Le jour où Bou décéda, ce fut la fin du monde pour Kanon. Jamais pareille douleur n'avait du exister. Il ne l'enterra pas, comme ce fut le cas pour leurs amis. Non, il resta à côté de lui, dans leur petite maison, et ce fut dans ses bras qu'il se laissa mourir.

___

Jaaku, 29 / 01 / 2006


End file.
